$ E = \left[\begin{array}{rr}0 & -1 \\ 0 & 2 \\ 5 & 0\end{array}\right]$ $ A = \left[\begin{array}{rr}1 & 1 \\ 3 & 3\end{array}\right]$ What is $ E A$ ?
Answer: Because $ E$ has dimensions $(3\times2)$ and $ A$ has dimensions $(2\times2)$ , the answer matrix will have dimensions $(3\times2)$ $ E A = \left[\begin{array}{rr}{0} & {-1} \\ {0} & {2} \\ \color{gray}{5} & \color{gray}{0}\end{array}\right] \left[\begin{array}{rr}{1} & \color{#DF0030}{1} \\ {3} & \color{#DF0030}{3}\end{array}\right] = \left[\begin{array}{rr}? & ? \\ ? & ? \\ ? & ?\end{array}\right] $ To find the element at any row $i$ , column $j$ of the answer matrix, multiply the elements in row $i$ of the first matrix, $ E$ , with the corresponding elements in column $j$ of the second matrix, $ A$ , and add the products together. So, to find the element at row 1, column 1 of the answer matrix, multiply the first element in ${\text{row }1}$ of $ E$ with the first element in ${\text{column }1}$ of $ A$ , then multiply the second element in ${\text{row }1}$ of $ E$ with the second element in ${\text{column }1}$ of $ A$ , and so on. Add the products together. $ \left[\begin{array}{rr}{0}\cdot{1}+{-1}\cdot{3} & ? \\ ? & ? \\ ? & ?\end{array}\right] $ Likewise, to find the element at row 2, column 1 of the answer matrix, multiply the elements in ${\text{row }2}$ of $ E$ with the corresponding elements in ${\text{column }1}$ of $ A$ and add the products together. $ \left[\begin{array}{rr}{0}\cdot{1}+{-1}\cdot{3} & ? \\ {0}\cdot{1}+{2}\cdot{3} & ? \\ ? & ?\end{array}\right] $ Likewise, to find the element at row 1, column 2 of the answer matrix, multiply the elements in ${\text{row }1}$ of $ E$ with the corresponding elements in $\color{#DF0030}{\text{column }2}$ of $ A$ and add the products together. $ \left[\begin{array}{rr}{0}\cdot{1}+{-1}\cdot{3} & {0}\cdot\color{#DF0030}{1}+{-1}\cdot\color{#DF0030}{3} \\ {0}\cdot{1}+{2}\cdot{3} & ? \\ ? & ?\end{array}\right] $ Fill out the rest: $ \left[\begin{array}{rr}{0}\cdot{1}+{-1}\cdot{3} & {0}\cdot\color{#DF0030}{1}+{-1}\cdot\color{#DF0030}{3} \\ {0}\cdot{1}+{2}\cdot{3} & {0}\cdot\color{#DF0030}{1}+{2}\cdot\color{#DF0030}{3} \\ \color{gray}{5}\cdot{1}+\color{gray}{0}\cdot{3} & \color{gray}{5}\cdot\color{#DF0030}{1}+\color{gray}{0}\cdot\color{#DF0030}{3}\end{array}\right] $ After simplifying, we end up with: $ \left[\begin{array}{rr}-3 & -3 \\ 6 & 6 \\ 5 & 5\end{array}\right] $